Mistaken Identity
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Kerry has a twin. A very mischievious twin that comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mistaken Identity Parts: 1/4 Ratings: Pg/Pg-13. Violence: Nope, only in Kerry's mind. Beta Reader: Scotty Welles Pairings: Kerry/Carter, Kerry/Dave, Kerry/Luka, Kerry/Elizabeth...I think you get the idea. The pairings are mostly in jest, and most of them should be taken lightly.

Summary: Kerry's identical twin sister, Karen, is in town and believes that Kerry should have a more active love life. In an attempt to help her sister, Karen starts a chain of events that lead to a series misunderstands, mix ups, and blunders...

Notes: Everything is pretty tame, a lot of stuff is left off screen, to you imagination, or insinuated. Also this isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it is the first ER fanfic I've ever tried. This is mostly dry humor, so don't freak too badly over the pairings.

Disclaimer: ER and all characters belong to NBC, Crichton, and the studios. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

"So tell me about this Dr. Carter."

Kerry rolled her eyes at her sister, trying desperately not to kill her. It wasn't that she didn't love Karen or that they weren't close, it was just her other half seemed to always take it upon herself to sort Kerry's life out. "There's nothing to tell."

Karen raised a single graceful eyebrow over her wineglass. 

"Look, he's a resident at county, he's still in his twenties, and he loves blondes."

Karen smirked mischievously at her, that dangerous spark entering her eyes. The spark that always meant trouble. "I'm sure that we can change his mind."

Kerry lowered her own wineglass, briefly considering tying her sister up and throwing her into the bay. "Karen, promise me you will leave him alone."

Karen blinked innocently at her, a little too innocently for Kerry's liking. "Of course..."

Kerry turned her stone glare, the one that she reserved for idiots like Doug and Romano, on her. "Karen, I mean it."

Karen smiled sweetly at her. "All right, I promise, I'll leave him alone."

Kerry eyed her suspiciously, somehow knowing that her sister was pulling one on her. "Now what about...Dr. Kovac...?"

Kerry slumped back, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to stop the pounding headache that had just surfaced. 'Here we go again...'

John walked into the dark wood kitchen that was home to him, whistling a song from that jazz CD Kerry had been blasting over and over again for the past two days. He found himself dancing slightly to the music that was in his head. Popping the plate of leftovers into the microwave, he danced around with his glass of juice...

...nearly dropping it at the sight of Kerry leaning against the doorway, her eyes roaming his body with what could only be described as lust. "Uh, I...thought you'd left."

The short-haired woman slid her eyes up to his, offering a strangely seductive smile. "I forgot my purse..." Kerry pushed herself from the door frame, limping up to him. Laying her hands against his chest, she squeezed the muscles slightly, causing him to step back. "Have you been working out?"

John backed into the counter with Kerry still pressed against him. "Uh, a little...Kerry wh...?"

A single manicured finger came to rest on his lips. "John, I need to tell you something..."

"I really should be..."

She leaned closer until their lips were almost touching, smiling as he trailed off nervously. "You see, I've been madly in love with you for a couple of years now, and recently I've been having these...dreams about you."

"Uh, Kerry I don't..."

Her lips brushed his gently before sliding around to his ear, her hand sliding into his hair. "You want to know what kind of dreams...?"

John gulped loudly as she pressed her lips into his ear, whispering softly.

Her left leg slid up his as his breathing became more shallow, his face flushed. The smirk of self-satisfaction went unnoticed as she kissed him deeply. Tugging on his bottom lip, she pulled out of his arms. "Why don't you come into my bedroom tonight and we'll...discuss them further."

Winking at him with a slight lick of her lips she limped from the kitchen, leaving a shell-shocked John leaning desperately against the counter.

Karen quickly left the house, her 'limp' disappearing, 'Now if only Kerry would lighten up...'

The group of people bustling around the front desk didn't seem to take any real notice of her, other than the nervous glances some of them kept throwing her way. Karen knew that they thought she was Kerry, and she also knew how much of a pain her sister could be when she wanted to.

"Hey, chief, you okay?"

Karen eyed the young doctor who seemed ignorant of the looks of annoyance the others were throwing at him. She flashed him her most seductive grin, leaning against the counter inside his personal space. "No, but I'm better now that you're here."

Dave looked taken back for just a moment before flashing her his own so-called seductive grin. "Anything to help the chief."

Karen leaned closer, tracing a finger down his chest, and making her voice husky. "Anything?"

"Just name it."

Karen let her finger pause at his belly button. "Mmmmm, I can think of a few things... but it would take a real man to... handle them..." Lowering her voice so just he could hear her, she finished, "and me..."

Karen backed away from him and limped down the hall, aware of every eye on her. She knew her sister was probably holed up in her office if she was upset, which meant she had time to start some blood boiling without her sister ruining her plans.

Not that she didn't love her sister, or that they weren't close. It was just that she never let anyone see the woman underneath the chief. Kerry needed help to get her love life back to...life, and as her sister it was Karen's job to help her.

The tall, dark man was examining a set of x-rays when she saw him, her eyes drifting over his lean body clothed in a form-fitting dark suit. He seemed to feel her gaze and glanced over at her with his intense dark eyes. The emotions in them were powerful under the subdued orbs. "Is there something I can do for you Dr. Weaver?"

Karen smiled at the heavy accent; she could definitely see him and Kerry together. There was a hidden pain in him, just like Kerry. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime."

"Thank you for asking but...I'm pretty busy."

Karen limped up to him and said quietly, "If you change your mind, you know where I am..." She let her hand glide over his arm tenderly before walking toward the elevator.

She hadn't expected much from him, somehow sensing an almost kindred spirit in him in regards to her sister. Not that it was a bad thing, but Kerry needed someone to help her get past her past hurts. Someone fun and light-hearted, not easy to drag down or easy to push away. Someone more like John or that dark- skinned man at the desk...whatever his name was.

Stepping into the elevator, she smiled at the tall doctor still staring at her through the closing doors. Pushing the button impatiently the elevator started upwards. 'Not that I have a right to decide who she ends up with,' she thought, removing the crutch and leaning it in the corner, 'I'm just herding the cattle in for her.'

She chuckled at the image that conjured.

"You mind telling me what's so funny?"

Karen glanced up at the now opened elevator doors, Kerry's annoyed face etched with stress that warned her that an explosion was coming soon.

Knowing when to run and when to stand, she decided this was definitely a time to run. "Uh, just an old joke I heard..."

Kerry stared at her intently, clearly not believing her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Karen beamed at her, trying to hide the sudden guilt she felt and hoping Kerry couldn't see the crutch behind her. "I wanted to tell you that I'll be out all night."

Kerry stepped into the elevator next to her, letting the doors close without a destination. "Hot date?"

Karen grinned as she remembered what she'd said to John. "Not exactly, but I'm wanting to check out that club over by the river."

"Karen, you are to old to be club-hopping, and at a club with a reputation that..." Kerry knew better than to try to argue with her wild half about certain things, this being one of them, but her day had made her already bad temper worse.

Karen saw the elevator stop on five and decided running would be advisable at this point in time. "Bye," she said hurriedly, backing out and holding the crutch behind her back.

Kerry dived angrily at the doors, deciding to give in and kill her sister. Banging the closed doors, she let out a curse that would have made Romano blush like a schoolgirl.

Slamming back into the wall, she let her mind start to consider all the cruel things she'd do to Karen when she got home.

Karen glanced around trying to figure out what floor she'd gotten out on.

"The ER not exciting enough for you?"

The British tinted voice drew Karen's attention over to the red-haired surgeon. "I got off on the wrong floor."

"Robert must have made you madder than I thought."

Karen turned her eyes away, not sure what to say; Kerry had never mentioned any of the surgeons. Glancing back over at the surgeon, she turned on her most seductive smile and approached her.

Her sister was going to kill her anyway, so why not... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mistaken Identity Parts: 2/4 Ratings: Pg/Pg-13. Violence: Nope, only in Kerry's mind. Beta Reader: Scotty Welles Pairings: Kerry/Carter, Kerry/Dave, Kerry/Luka, Kerry/Elizabeth...I think you get the idea. The pairings are mostly in jest, and most of them should be taken lightly.

Summary: Kerry's identical twin sister, Karen, is in town and believes that Kerry should have a more active love life. In an attempt to help her sister, Karen starts a chain of events that lead to a series misunderstands, mix ups, and blunders...

Notes: Everything is pretty tame, a lot of stuff is left off screen, to you imagination, or insinuated. Also this isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it is the first ER fanfic I've ever tried. This is mostly dry humor, so don't freak too badly over the pairings.

Disclaimer: ER and all characters belong to NBC, Crichton, and the studios. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Kerry walked into the lounge, glad that her shift was finally over; all she wanted was to go home and relax. Maybe she would curl up on the sofa with her favorite wine, take out, and a movie. Maybe spend a few hours soaking in a nice hot bath...

"So, Chief, how about we get together later and I'll show you just how much of a real man I am."

Kerry froze, not believing that he'd actually said that to her. Slowly turning her head to the man leaning against the lockers next to hers. "What did you say?"

Dave grinned knowingly. "Oh, I get it..." He leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "Don't want the others to know, I understand. Tell you what, I'll come by later and we'll discuss this in private..." He turned, strutting out of the lounge before she could answer.

She slammed her locker closed. She always knew that Malucci would snap one day, she just hadn't expected to be on the receiving end of it. Shaking her head, she limped out into the bitter icy night wind.

"Dr. Weaver..."

Kerry paused in the ambulance bay, staring at her car that was less than five feet away, sighing she glanced over at the dark figure of Dr. Kovac. "Yes, Luka?"

Luka shifted, looking nervous. "I was wondering if you'd like to go get a drink."

Kerry glanced at her car then back at him. "Why not? Hop in, I know a good bar close by."

John stared at himself in the mirror, carefully examining himself. He slid his hand over his cheeks, making sure that they were smooth, free of any stubble. His hair ever so meticulously washed and styled. Smoothing his sweater down, he readjusted the collar of his shirt.

He had to make sure everything was perfect, after all Kerry was an older, more mature woman. Not like the other women he was used to. They were just children, inexperienced, and immature. How he could have ever overlooked someone like Kerry for them was beyond him.

He tried to grin seductively in the mirror, but it came out boyish. Relaxing his facial muscles, he tried it again, this time looking more like a teenage Elvis on drugs. He rotated his shoulders and tried a more tender passionate 'come-to-me' look. Better. He nodded with approval; Kerry would never be able to resist him.

Walking quickly upstairs to the kitchen, he did a quick check. The table was perfectly set, tablecloth, candles, two single roses laid out by the fine china plates. The lights were dimmed leaving just enough light to cast shadows around the room. The stereo was playing Kerry's favorite CD softly. Her favorite foods sat warm inside the oven waiting for her. Opening the bottle of wine he'd bought especially for tonight, he filled their glasses.

The chime of the doorbell made him nearly drop the bottle. Setting it down, he started for the door trying to calm the nervous fluttering of his stomach. "Relax, she already said she wanted you. You, John Truman Carter. You have nothing to worry about... Just get through the next few minutes..."

He took a deep breath swinging the door open and...paused as Dave held out a bouquet of flowers. Malucci frowned, glancing past him. 

John stepped into his line of view. "Can I help you with something?"

Dave grinned at him. "I'm here to see the Chief."

John felt a surge of jealousy. "She isn't here." 

He started to close the door glaring at the annoying man as Dave stuck his foot in the door. "When will she be back?"

John thought quickly; if he told him the truth then he might spoil his plans. "She's not. She went to that new club over by the river."

Dave eyed, him then ran down the steps.

John shut the door quickly and went to the sofa to wait for Kerry.

Kerry wearily pushed the door open, thankful for that bottle of vodka she had shared with Luka. He had turned out to be not only funny but one of the kindest men she had ever known. His manners had been perfect, definitely a gentleman.

It was strange how well they seemed to get along, the she had with Jeanie. Which is why she knew they would probably end up as good friends, not that she wasn't tempted to try and take it further. It was just she wasn't sure she wanted to get into a relationship right now.

The soft drifts of music hit her as she entered the dark house. She could see the carefully-set table, even smell the rich sweet scent of dinner in the air. Shutting the door, her coat was taken from her by a very nicely dressed Carter.

"John what is all this?"

John smiled at her and kissed her hand tenderly. "I just wanted to show my appreciation for all that you've done for me." 

Kerry smiled at him letting him guide her to the table. "John, you didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did." The intensity behind his eyes silenced her from anymore protests. He lifted the covers from their plates, and sat them aside.

"Thank you."

John smiled, relaxing visibly as they began to eat; everything was going perfectly.

Dave entered the club searching the jam-packed building for the Chief; she had obviously known that he'd wanted to check this club out.

He pushed through the people towards the bright red head of hair that was bobbing around on the dance floor. Plastering a grin on his face, he danced up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

The red head spun around blinking with confused surprise.

"John told me you'd be here."

Karen relaxed, shrugging it off; she would worry about explanations later, tonight he was hers.

John stood up, taking her hand. "Dance with me."

Kerry gave him a nervous smile. "I can't dance, my leg..."

John pulled her to her feet. "Will be fine." He took her into his arms gently leading her to the music. Then, leaning his head down, he gently kissed her.

Kerry backed away from him staring at him. "John, what..."

John smiled at her, closing the distance between them. "I know..." He claimed her lips again, wrapping his arms around her. 

Kerry placed her hands against his shoulders briefly, considering pushing him away. However, that little voice of reason in the back of her mind was drowned out by the louder voice of desire. Giving in to him, she slid her hands to the back of his neck. She would let this take its natural course, and worry about the consequences later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mistaken Identity Parts: 3/4 Ratings: Pg/Pg-13. Violence: Nope, only in Kerry's mind.

Pairings: Kerry/Carter, Kerry/Dave, Kerry/Luka, Kerry/Elizabeth...I think you get the idea. The pairings are mostly in jest, and most of them should be taken lightly.

Summary: Kerry's identical twin sister, Karen, is in town and believes that Kerry should have a more active love life. In an attempt to help her sister, Karen starts a chain of events that lead to a series misunderstands, mix ups, and blunders...

Notes: Everything is pretty tame, a lot of stuff is left off screen, to you imagination, or insinuated. Also this isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it is the first ER fanfic I've ever tried. This is mostly dry humor, so don't freak too badly over the pairings.

Disclaimer: ER and all characters belong to NBC, Crighton, and the studios. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Kerry stretched tiredly, her sore muscles telling her exactly why an older woman should never get involved with a younger much more energetic man. Bending over, she splashed her face, trying to wake up. Staying up 'til four in the morning had been a bad idea.

Standing back up, she found a paper towel thrust at her. "Thanks."

Elizabeth leaned against the sink, watching her dry her face and throw the towel away. "I'm not gay," she blurted awkwardly.

Kerry glanced over at her with sudden amusement. "Okay," she replied.

Elizabeth ignored her reaction. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I just don't like women like that."

"All right." Kerry shook her head and limped out of the bathroom. First Malucci then Corday, what was wrong with everyone? Was there some sort of virus going around that was affecting peoples mental health? She only hoped that they would snap out of it.

John glanced up from the chart he was reading nearby and smiled at her, unable to keep the deep blush from his face. 

Kerry chuckled, leaning against the wall. "You're cute when you blush."

John blushed even redder, his grin splitting his face. A mischievous glint entered his eyes as he scanned the hall.

Kerry followed his gaze curiously, only to find hall deserted. She yelped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the empty supply closet, slamming the door behind them.

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom, pausing as she heard a door slamming followed by giggling. Walking toward the supply closet she reached for the door. 

"Did you think about what I said?"

Elizabeth slowly turned to Kerry, who was limping towards her. "Yes, and like I just told you, I'm not gay."

Kerry eyed her, grinning with pure mischief. "Oh, I'm sure we can change that..."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, only to find herself dragged back into the bathroom by Kerry.

Kerry peeked out of the supply closet, making sure no one was around, and slipped out, followed by a slightly disgruntled, dazed Carter. She watched her newest lover slowly stroll down the hall toward exam one, whistling ever so softly.

Grinning to herself, Kerry headed for the front desk. She couldn't afford to slack up on the staff.

Dave glanced up at her with a dreamy smile on his face. "Hey, Chief..."

Kerry eyed him wearily. "Malucci, don't you have something you could be doing?"

"Uh, sure, Chief..." Dave hopped off the desk, winking at her as he strutted down the hall.

Conni shook her head. "I'm not sure if he's a doctor or a rooster sometimes."

Kerry laughed. "You're not the only one."

Conni glared briefly at the retreating doctor, then turned back to the phone.

Kerry reached over past Mark to grab a chart from the rack, surprised when Elizabeth briskly walked up. The surgeon turned an interesting shade of red, unable to meet her eyes as she passed. Elizabeth roughly grabbed Mark, slamming him into the wall and kissing him passionately.

Breaking the kiss abruptly, she turned to Kerry. "I told you once, I am NOT gay...!" The surgeon spun, walking briskly back down the hall.

Mark leaned against the wall, staring after her. "Wow..."

Kerry frowned glancing over at Carol. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

Kerry sighed, turning back to the chart. She had a strange feeling that it was going to be a long day.

Karen knocked on the door of Kerry's office, trying the doorknob. She glared at the door as she realized that it was locked. 

Glancing around innocently, she pulled a small pouch from her pocket, removing two small pieces of metal. Sliding them into the lock, she heard the familiar click, and pushed the door open.

Entering, she moved to the desk and tried to open the top right-hand drawer. Finding it locked, she growled with rising irritation. "What is with her and locks?" Collapsing in Kerry's chair, she set to work on the offensive lock. 

"Kerry, why aren't you downstairs?"

Karen glanced up, pocketing her lock pick set. The man glaring at her reminded her of an angry dog. She half expected the guy to start barking. "I lost my car keys." She opened the drawer and grabbed the ring of spare keys.

"You've got an ER to run and you're up here worrying about your car keys?"

Karen's eyes came to rest on his bald head, the voice in her head jumping up and down excitedly. Slamming the drawer shut, she walked up to him, her hands reaching up for the hairless skin. Romano started as she started to rub his head. "I just love men who are bald."

Romano was startled by how husky her voice was suddenly, unsure how to handle this.

"Bald men are just so sexy..."

Romano cleared his throat, moving away from her. "Uh, you...you should be getting downstairs..."

Karen walked toward the door, pausing in front of him, her left hand grazing his scalp. "I'm not the only one who thinks bald is sexy; there's a certain British surgeon who agrees with me."

Romano watched her leave, his mind on what she'd said. 'Lizzie thinks I'm sexy...' He smiled to himself, '...and why not, I am quite a catch.'

Karen stepped out of the elevator. 

"Hey, Chief, miss me?"

Karen grinned at Dave, kissing him passionately. "Definitely..." She slid her hands down his chest. "Tell you what, meet me in the supply closet in five minutes."

Dave sighed happily, then took off at a run.

Karen grinned to herself. 'I haven't had this much fun since med school.' Walking out of the hospital she tried to decide what to do next.

Dave rubbed his hands excitedly in the dark supply room. He could hear footsteps approaching and just knew it was the Chief. Grabbing the short woman that entered, he kissed her deeply, pushing her into the wall.

The sharp explosion of pain to his stomach made him jerk away. The light snapped on, revealing a red-faced Jing-Mei standing there. 

She slapped him hard across his face. "If you ever do that again I will personally neuter you." She stormed out of the room in a huff, marching toward the front desk.

Kerry glanced up at her. "What's wrong?"

Jing-Mei glared back at the supply closet. "Malucci attacked me!"

Kerry dropped the chart she was working on. "What?"

"When I went into the supply closet, he attacked me."

Kerry sighed and slowly limped toward the supply room. She had had enough of his behavior, and was going to see that he was appropriately punished.

As she walked into the supply room, Dave pulled her into a kiss, running his hands down her back.

Kerry kneed him sharply between the legs, using her crutch to knock him to the floor. He let out a high pitched whimper falling to his knees.

Sighing, Kerry walked out of the supply room. There seemed little point in berating Malucchi for his behavior until he'd recovered and could focus on something other than his injured...ego. "Malik, can you get Dave off of the floor?"

The large man glanced into the room and winced. "That has got to hurt."

John dropped the chart into the tray, his hand moving to the next one. "I always knew that Dave was an idiot, but to kiss Weaver like that..." John froze in a jealous rage, his eyes leaving the chart.

Randi smirked at Lydia. "Well, after the beating that she and Jing-Mei gave him, I seriously doubt he'll pull something like that again."

"Where is he?"

Randi glanced over at him. "Trauma two."

John threw the chart down briskly, walking to the trauma room, his anger seemed to grow worse as he slammed into the room. His eyes blazing at the whimpering man on the table. Pushing past Mark, he leaned over the hurt man. "You ever touch my girlfriend again and I'll kill you."

Dave rolled onto his side, groaning, "I didn't mean to touch Jing-Mei, I thought she was the Chief."

John grew even angrier. "I'm talking about Kerry, not Deb!"

"Kerry isn't your girlfriend, she's mine." 

John glared at him. "I don't know what you're up to, but stay away from her." He spun around, marching from the room, leaving some very confused people.

Luka strolled into the ER happily, spotting Kerry immediately. "Good morning, Kerry."

Kerry smiled at him. "Morning."

Luka handed her the single fire-red rose. "It reminded me of you. Red fire that can be as beautiful and gentle as a spring's rain."

"Thank you." Kerry hugged him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Luka smiled, waltzing into the lounge. 

"...poor guy he's still in pain." 

Jing-Mei grimaced at Lucy. "Good, the guy should learn to keep his hands and mouth to himself."

"What happened?" Lucy glanced over at him with mild surprise. "You didn't hear? Dave kissed both Jing-Mei and Weaver. He's still in trauma two..."

Luka didn't hear the rest, striding angrily out of the room to trauma two. The nurses backed away as he thundered into the room, sensing that a storm was about to erupt.

Robert 'the Rocket' Romano grinned as he saw his Lizzie. The surgeon was looking slightly irritated, examining a couple of x-rays. "Hello, Lizzie. Miss me?"

Elizabeth gaze him a glare that would normally make him weary, but now he understood exactly what that look meant.

Grinning wildly he moved closer. Her Rocket was here just for her.

Kerry rubbed her eyes again, trying to keep them from blurring up. 

"Here."

Kerry took the cup of coffee from John. "Thanks."

The young resident hopped onto the desk next to her. "Tired?"

Kerry couldn't keep the glint from her eyes. "You would know."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

Kerry turned back to the chart. "Neither were you, as I recall."

John flushed slightly then leaned closer. "And I probably won't tonight, either."

Kerry smirked at the chart, glancing up as a resounding slap shot through the ER. "What was that?" 

Kerry pulled her glasses off, staring down the hall in time to see a red-faced Romano scurrying towards them. She could see what looked like a bruising handprint on the side of his face. 

He paused in front of her. "We will talk later..." He marched off quickly towards the nearby elevators.

Kerry shook her head. "I'm going to check on Malucci..." John frowned slightly, and Kerry smiled reassuringly. "Then why don't we go get some lunch?"

John relaxed minutely. "All right." He hopped down and headed for the lounge to get his coat.

"Stay away from my girlfriend..." Luka spun around, storming from the room, leaving a frightened and very confused Malucci behind.

Conni glanced over at Carol. "Weaver's been busy," she quipped.

Carol frowned, shaking her head. "There's something funny about all this," she muttered. The Kerry Weaver she knew just didn't go around seducing the staff, then beating them up.

Kerry walked in, having calmed down somewhat. "How is he?"

Dave sat up quickly. "Fine, Chief.."

Kerry stared him down coldly. "Then perhaps you'd care to explain just what you thought you were doing?"

Dave grinned at her. "What you told me to."

"I never told you to maul anybody!"

Dave dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry, Chief, I thought she was you."

Kerry glared even harder at him. "Me?!!"

Dave glanced back up sheepishly. "The light was off, so I couldn't see. I really did think she was you."

"Malucci, why were you in there to begin with?"

Dave frowned slightly. "Because after you kissed me, you told me to meet you in there."

Kerry stared at him, trying to decide whether to call Psyche or not. "I never kissed you..." she said, indignantly.

"Sure you did, when you got off the elevator."

Kerry felt something click in her mind. "Dave? What was I wearing?"

Dave frowned deeper. "A dark red skin-tight sweater and black pants..." He finally took in Kerry's outfit. A blue button-up shirt and black slacks. "Hey, you changed clothes..."

Kerry ignored him. "Malucci, why were you coming onto me yesterday?"

Dave grinned, remembering how she flirted. "You flirted with me after you came down from Romano's office..."

Kerry suddenly realized exactly what was behind all the strange behavior. "I'm going to kill her..."

Dave took her hand, massaging the palm intimately. "Kill who?"

Kerry jerked her hand away. "Cut that out, I'm not interested in you."

Dave winked at her with a proud grin. "That's not what you said last night."

"I was with John last night..."

Dave shook his head firmly. "No you weren't, you were with me over at that new club, Purgatory. Then we went back to my place and..."

Kerry stopped him with a sharp look. "Did I have a tattoo?"

"Yeah, on your stomach. It was of..."

Kerry rolled her eyes. "...a snake, yeah, I know." She turned, walking from the room, knowing she couldn't legitimately punish Malucci over this. It was her sister's doing. Not that she wouldn't make him pay for using the supply closet as his own personal make-out room.

At least now she understood all the strange behavior in the last few days. Her sister was probably doing the same thing she'd done the week she'd transferred to the med school Kerry was at, and if she was, Kerry would make her dear sister pay.

"Ready?"

Kerry paused, staring at John. He was grinning happily and pulling on his coat. She couldn't help remembering the night before, and his sudden change of behavior towards her. Her heart suddenly broke in two, knowing deep down that the only reason he'd been with her last night was because of her sister. "John, I think we need to talk..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mistaken Identity Parts: 4/4 Ratings: Pg/Pg-13. Violence: Nope, only in Kerry's mind.

Pairings: Kerry/Carter, Kerry/Dave, Kerry/Luka, Kerry/Elizabeth...I think you get the idea. The pairings are mostly in jest, and most of them should be taken lightly.

Summary: Kerry's identical twin sister, Karen, is in town and believes that Kerry should have a more active love life. In an attempt to help her sister, Karen starts a chain of events that lead to a series misunderstands, mix ups, and blunders...

Notes: Everything is pretty tame, a lot of stuff is left off screen, to you imagination, or insinuated. Also this isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it is the first ER fanfic I've ever tried. This is mostly dry humor, so don't freak too badly over the pairings.

Disclaimer: ER and all characters belong to NBC, Crighton, and the studios. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

John stared at his friend and boss, unable or unwilling to comprehend what she meant. If Karen was the one in the kitchen, then that meant that Kerry wasn't in love with him. But Kerry hadn't exactly pushed him away last night either.

Kerry glanced away, unsure what else there was to say to him. She could feel the boyish eyes on her, but she didn't look at them. Didn't want to see the hurt or the pity.

Gentle hands wrapped around her waist as John spoke into her neck. "It may have been your sister who was in your kitchen, but it was you that woke up in my arms, and it's you that I want."

Kerry let the tension slip from her body. "Are you sure?"

John turned the self-conscious woman to him and tenderly kissed her. "So now what?" 

Kerry leaned into his arms, letting her eyes drift closed. "Now we teach my annoying sister a lesson."

John chuckled, softly glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of her anger. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on her? If it wasn't for her we'd never have gotten together."

"And she also has Malucci and half the ER believing that I'm interested in them."

Suddenly John didn't find this so funny. "You're right, let's get her."

Karen drove Kerry's car into the driveway parking next to her motorcycle. She knew her sister would be ticked over her taking the car without telling her, but she would let it go in the end. Not that she wouldn't pay for her behavior, it was just that Kerry never really held a grudge against her.

Walking into the house she froze, the loud drifts of heavy blues filled the darkened house. The only light came from the crackling fireplace.

Kerry was curled up on the sofa with a bottle of vodka, another empty bottle lay on the floor in front of her. Entering the living room, Karen got a good look at her face. It was white and drawn, her eyes puffy from crying. Karen felt her heart sink, she hadn't seen Kerry like this since the accident that cost Kerry her leg. Clenching her fist she vowed to kill whoever did this to her sister. "What's wrong?"

Kerry never took her eyes from the raging fire, numbly holding up the letter in her hand.

Karen took it, her eyes not believing what she read. "Fired?!!...Sexual Harassment... Take away your license...They can't do this."

"Apparently they can."

Karen collapsed next to Kerry. She was supposed to be protect her sister, keep her safe from the world, and instead her pranks were costing her sister everything she had.

"...and that's not all..." Kerry paused, her raw voice painful to listen to. "...John caught Malucci kissing me in the supply room and broke up with me."

Karen took her sister into her arms protectively, the way she used to when they were children in the African orphanage. The way she had on so many occasions over the years. "Kerry, it's all my fault."

Kerry's body began to shake.

"I've been impersonating you...I...I'll go over there right now and clear all this up..." The muffled sobbing in her shoulder brought tears to her eyes. "Gods, Ker, don't cry, please, I'm sorry. I swear I won't ever do this again. Just...don't cry."

Kerry sobbed louder, her entire body convulsing as she sat up.

Karen stared at her laughing sister, not sure what had just happened. "Ker...?" She heard a soft snicker from the kitchen and glared over at the doorway as John entered. "This isn't funny."

Kerry leaned back against the arm of the sofa, sobering. "No it isn't."

Karen winced inwardly, knowing that her pranks could have caused some serious trouble for her sister. "All right, I get the point and I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, and tomorrow you're going to county with me. Where you will explain and apologize for your behavior." The stony expression on Kerry's face left no doubt in Karen's mind that she had a choice in the matter.

"Fine."

Kerry relaxed, then stood up. "In that case, I'll see you in the morning."

Karen eyed John and her sister with sudden suspicion. "Hot date?"

Kerry winked at her. "Not exactly."

Karen laughed as they left together, glad that at least one thing had gone right.

Karen trailed off, scanning the lounge for everybody's reactions. Malucci, Lucy, and a few others seemed to find the whole thing funny. Luka was keeping a neutral face, not really letting her know how he felt, and Elizabeth...

Karen unconsciously took a step away from the surgeon. Kerry cracked a small smile at the deadly look Elizabeth was giving her sister.

The others began to slowly shuffle back out into the ER, leaving only a few of the main victims of her pranks.

Dave walked over grinning at her. "You want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"So you're not mad?"

Dave smirked moving closer to her. "No, but I'm still in pain from being beat up."

Karen pouted softly sliding her hands into his hair, "You poor baby, I suppose I should nurse you back to health, then."

Dave nodded, zeroing in on her lips, pausing as Kerry cleared her throat. "Malucci, if you're not with a patient in the next thirty seconds, I'll have you working night shifts for the next week."

Dave glanced from the Chief to Karen, and back to the Chief. Working the night shift would make it impossible for him to get to know Karen. Spinning around, Dave ran from the lounge in record time.

"Luka, you okay?"

The dark man smiled cheerfully. "Great. I've got a date with Anita from surgery." Luka eyed Karen and Kerry. "I can't believe you two are related."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kerry said dryly, ignoring the glare her other half threw at her. Luka turned back to the chart review he was doing.

Kerry grinned at John. "Well, that's over."

John leaned over, whispering softly. "She is the only sister you have, isn't she?"

"Yes..."

John nodded, relaxing. He could handle one mischievous sister.

"...biological, that is."

John felt his blood turn cold at the looks Karen and Kerry exchanged. Deciding some things were better left unknown, he held his hands up, leaving the lounge.

"You think he'd survive meeting our adoptive family?"

Kerry chuckled softly. "I doubt it."

Karen bumped into her playfully. "Too bad...'cause something tells me this one's a keeper."

Kerry shook her head and walked out into the familiar bustle of the ER. The day was shaping out just fine, and for once she wouldn't be going home alone. 


End file.
